The Best Rio's Authors Party Night
by Alex The Owl
Summary: The best Rio's authors won tickets for the Rio's 2 premier and are gonna even meet the cast of Rio. Will they take fun of that moment?


(Author's note: I don't own all the characters; Spix belongs to SpixPrime, Razgriz to Blu Razgriz, Francisco to Francisco the Golden Macaw, Kraft to Kraft58, Leo to Leo the Hyacinth and Arlene to Arlene the Scarlet Macaw.)

This story begun in a forest somewhere near the city of New York, USA. Somewhere, in a hollow there was Kraft; a white pigeon with some green on his pointing feathers and black on his tail feathers who was chatting on a bird-sized ipad. He was happy and everything was fine, until his face changed from and normal one to a surprised one.

Kraft: "What?! No way!"

He said before beginning to send mail to all of his friends on his fanfiction page to tell them to come to his home quickly.

A few hours later, his hollow was filled of different birds. There was Leo, a white macaw with a black beak, wings, and feathers on the low of his body same for his talons. Spix, a light blue small macaw (a little like Bia, but a little larger and with dressed hair). Razgriz, a blue duck (I know that you may think its crazy, but it is not impossible) with a grey body and red on his face. Francisco, a golden macaw with white on his face and a grey beak and talons. Arlene, a scarlet macaw all red with yellow on her face and some blue and green on her tail feathers with a black beak and talons. And finally, Alex, a snow owl all white with black marks on his belly and back with a black beak and talons. Kraft was then about to say something, but changed it to a question.

Kraft: "One minute, where's the others? I've asked to ALL the members of the group to come here."

Arlene: "Sorry, Kraft, they could not come for one reason or two."

Kraft lightly sighed before beginning to tell his friends the situation.

Kraft: "Too bad. Whatever, I've got great news to announce you guys!"

Francisco: "You have finally found the sock that you lost three weeks ago?"

Francisco asked.

Kraft: "Hu...yes, but it has no relation."

Razgriz: "What it is then?"

Razgriz asked at his turn.

Kraft: "Well, you remember this contest on the Blue Sky Studio site to win VIP access for the Rio 2 premier at Rio de Janeiro?"

Everybody nodded to say; "yes". Suddenly, Kraft took some gold tickets from a desk which had the words; "VIP" on it.

Kraft: "Well, the studio has heard from us and sends VIP access for all of us."

Everybody then putted surprised looks on their face.

Alex: "Is that mean..."

Kraft: "Yes. We're all going to Rio de Janeiro to see the movie's premier, meet the Rio's cast and visit Brazil!"

Then, all the birds cheered in joy and excitement before Kraft gives them all their tickets.

Razgriz: "Cool! I've always dreamed to meet Blu! This is gonna be awesome!"

Arlene: "I'm going to ask how to be more beautiful to Jewel."

Leo: "I'm going to ask to Rafael the secret to be the king."

Alex: "I will meet my idols; Nico and Pedro!"

Francisco: "I will have a chatting with Roberto."

Spix: "And I'm gonna teach some manners to Eduardo."

Everybody then watched Spix with confused faces.

Spix: "What? He has a bad temper, right?"

Alex: "I'm right with him; he is worst then Marco from your story, Kraft."

Kraft then shook his head.

Kraft: "Whatever, the limousine will pick us in two days at noon. So get ready at this time, okay?"

Everybody agreed with Kraft and flew off on their own to get ready for the day. Kraft was announcing on his fanfiction page that he will be gone for a while.

Kraft: "Yeah, guys, my friend and I will be off for a few days because we're going at Rio 2 premier at Rio de Janeiro. Goodbye."

He written on his page to let everybody knows. Arlene was taking a shower under a water falls in a forest.

Arlene: "This is gonna be so sweet."

Alex was doing push ups on his hollow next to Montreal.

Alex: "This is a dream that came true."

Razgriz was reading books about Portuguese in his hollow.

Razgriz: "I will show them how much I'm good at speaking Portuguese."

Every one of them was getting ready on their own.

Then, the great day was arrived. Kraft was waiting forward for his friends in his hollow. Then, it was Razgriz who entered first and he was pretty chic. After, it was Alex, Leo and Francisco. There missed only Arlene.

Kraft: "Okay! Now we just have to wait for Arlene."

Then, Arlene entered the hollow.

Arlene: "I'm here guys."

Kraft: "Cool! So? Are you ready for the great day?"

Everybody: "YEAH!"

They all cheered together.

Kraft: "Then, let's go!"

Therewith, all of them flew off out of the hollow to a bus stop in a street where they waited for the limousine to come pick them up.

Spix: "Do you see it coming?"

Arlene: "No."

Francisco: "Geez! When is this car is gonna come for us? I'm too forward!"

Alex: "There she is!"

Indeed, a long and black limousine arrived in their direction and stopped in front of them. Suddenly, the driver's door opened and a man dressed in a agent costume with brown hair, black glasses and a red cravat at his neck walked out to greed the birds (even thought he could not understand them).

Man: "Hello, ladies and gentleman. If you will enter the car, we will bring you to the airport."

He said with politely opening the car's door for the birds to entering.

Razgriz: "wow! He is pretty polite with birds for a human."

Spix: "Just walk in, Raz."

Therewith, all the birds entered into the limousine before the man close the door. Once inside, the birds were amazed by what they saw; the inside of the limousine was all black with a small light violet atmosphere, a bar with fruit juice and a little TV at the roof.

Francisco: "Mama Miya!"

Alex: "Mince, alors (Geez)!"

Kraft: "Now, that's what I call a place for the best Rio's authors!"

Arlene: "Me too."

Therewith, the limousine began to roll while the birds were relaxing on the sofa, drinking fruit juice and watching Pokémon on TV.

A while after, the limousine arrived at the airport and stopped in the parking. Inside the limousine, Kraft noticed it. So he warned his friends.

Kraft: "Hey, guys. We're arrived."

The birds who were relaxing on the sofa with drinking fruit juice and watching Pokémon heard what he said and were getting ready to leave. Then, the man opened the door to let the birds walk out which they made immediately. Once outside, the man closed the door and putted a great cage out of the car while the birds were admiring the beauty of the airport.

Man: "Dear people, if you don't mind, we would have to put you into these cages until we get into the plane."

He said with putting the cage on the floor. Without hesitation, the birds entered the cage before the man closed it. Then, the man took the cage with the birds into and began to walk to the airport. A few hours later, the man was on the plane and walked at the first class on the plane. Once there, he opened the cage's door to free the birds.

Man: "its okay, you can come out."

Therewith, the bird walked out of the cage on a plane's chair. Once outside, they were amazed by the look of a first class place in a plane.

Spix: "Wow! This is incredible!"

Francisco: "They spoil us too much!"

Alex: "And that's another reason to be happy!"

Therewith, all of the birds took a bench to relax before the plane fly off. After a few hours, the pilot asked to the passenger to attach they belt as they were going to fly off. The entire passenger, including the birds, obeyed as the plane slowly begun to take speed. Then, it begun to go faster and faster until the plane slowly begin to lift up and fly off in the sky.

Razgriz: "YA-HOU! We're flying!"

Kraft: "Rio, here we come!"

He says as the plane was getting them toward Brazil.

Two days later, at night, the plane was finally going to land in a Rio's airport. So, the pilot was warning the passengers who were sleeping.

Pilot: "Ladies and gentleman, we're going to land. Please fasten your seat belts and stop smoking."

Therewith, the passengers awoke to get ready. Our friend bird did the same.

Kraft: "Hey, guys, wake up. We're arrived."

Therewith, all the birds woke up. As Alex was yawning and opening his eyes, he saw that Arlene was sleeping on his fluffy belly. Then, she was the one who woke up to find that she had fallen asleep on Alex's belly. Then, she saw Alex who was looking at her with a puzzled look which makes her blush and stand back of Alex.

Arlene: "Sorry, Al. But your belly is so soft and warm like a pillow and I'm not used to sleep in a plane, so..."

Alex then smiled at her.

Alex: "its okay, Arlene. To be honest, you're not the first one to fall asleep on my belly. I'm a snow owl after all."

The two birds then chuckled lightly before being interrupted by Francisco.

Francisco: "Hey, kids, get ready; we're arrived at Rio de Janeiro!"

Indeed, the plane had now touched the floor and after a few minutes, finally stopped at Rio's airport.

After a few hours, our heroes (without wishing to flatter me) walked out of the airport with the man that was escorting them and saw something more beautiful than anything in their life; the beauty of the city of Rio de Janeiro illuminated by the lights of the night. They were amazed, cause it was really something compared to the cities of New York, Montreal, Chicago, etc. The man understood their amazement, but walked to the limousine (not the same at New York) and opened the door before allowing the birds to entering.

Man: "Ladies and gentlemen, if you will enter the limousine, we will bring to the Rio 2's premier."

With the words; "Rio 2's premier" pronounced, the birds immediately went out of the view and run into the limousine before the man closed the door behind them. The inside of the limo was the same as the one that they took two days ago. So, they just do the same; sit down on the sofa, drinking fruit juice and watching Pokémon.

Razgriz: "Ho, man! I can't believe it! We're going at Rio 2's premier!"

Razgriz said all excited while jumping on the sofa.

Kraft: "Calm down, bro."

Razgriz then looked at his friend with a surprised look.

Razgriz: "Calm down?! How do you want me to calm down?! We're at Brazil, we're gonna see the Rio 2's premier and we're gonna meet Rio' cast! I can't calm down!"

He said while continuing to jump on the sofa.

Leo: "He's right; it's even more exciting then discover the sequel of "Rio; A Tales of Friendship" of Alex!"

Alex: "Hey! How do you know that I'm gonna make a sequel to this story?)

(Author's note: This is not a joke, I'm truly gonna make a sequel to "Rio; A Tales of Friendship")

Leo: "Simple intuition."

He said with an innocent smile on his beak. Suddenly, Kraft, who was looking at the window, let out a big squawk which makes jump all of his friends and accidentally make Spix fall the fruit juice on Arlene. Spix putted a chocked look on his face.

Spix: "Ho, sorry, Arlene! I didn't mean to do this!"

He quickly apologizes. Arlene let out a light sigh before shaking her body to take off the fruit juice. At that moment, Alex was watching at her in amazement with his jaw half opened.

Alex: (Wow! She's even more beautiful when she shook off the fruit juice of her body.)

Alex thought. Suddenly, he was bringing back to reality by Spix who walked next to him.

Spix: "Hu, Alex? You slobber."

He said which makes Alex realizing that, indeed, saliva was flowing out of his beak to his neck and to his belly. He jumped and quickly whipped the saliva away and let out a chuckle.

Spix: "...Yeah. But let's get back at the source of all that; Kraft, why did you squawk like that?"

Kraft: "Come see this, quickly!"

Therewith, all of his friends flew off at the window with him and looked out of the car. Suddenly, they were surprised by what they saw; the limousine was a few feet away from a big theater all decorated with stuff of Rio 2 probably due to the fact that it is the premier. In front of the theater was a red carpet that was leading at the entrance of the theater. There were fans around the carpet retained by barriers. And finally, on the red carpet were some celebrities that were getting out of limousines just like them and were posing for the cameras and walked to the theater for the premier. This time, it was the limit and our friends were more excited than ever!

Razgriz: "Ho my god! Ho my god! Guys! We're going on the red carpet! Can you believe it?!"

Alex: "I knew that it was a dream that came true!"

Arlene: "It's so wonderful!"

Kraft: "Let's get ready, guys! We're gonna show them the most electrifying show that they've never saw!"

Therewith, our friends exchanged a big slap hands (or in their case, wings) group.

After a few moments, the limousine of our friends arrived in front of the red carpet. An announcer was gonna announce the arrival of our friends.

Announcer: "And now, ladies and gentlemen, this limo is carrying some of the most awesome birds on the web. Known for their exploits on the site; " "...The best Rio's authors!"

Everybody then cheered with joy and excitement. Inside the limo, our heroes were getting ready to go for the moment of their life.

Kraft: "Okay, guys, this is it; we're gonna make our entrance! Are you ready?"

Everybody nodded to say; "yes".

Arlene: "Go ahead first, Kraft."

Kraft: "Okay."

He said before walking in front of the door waiting for the driver to open it. After a few seconds, the driver opened it and after hesitated a few seconds, Kraft walked out on the red carpet where he was immediately cheered by the fans.

Announcer: "Entering first, from Ontario, Canada, known for his "Dark Robe Saga" and "Lost Saga"; Kraft58!"

Then, all the fans were cheering as Kraft was walking on the red carpet and posing for the cameras.

Kraft: "The Krafter's in the house, everybody!"

He said as he continued to walk toward the theater. Then, Arlene walked on the red carpet to be introduced by the announcer.

Announcer: "And now, from New-Orleans, USA, known for the story; "Stayed at Minnesota"; Arlene the Scarlet Macaw!"

The fans then all cheered for her as she walked elegantly and does super dancing moves. Then, it was Alex's turn.

Announcer: "From Montreal, Quebec, Canada, known for his stories; "New Angry Birds", "Legends of Chima & Human Story" and "Rio: A Tales of Friendship"; Alex the Owl!"

The fans then cheered for him too.

Alex: "Let's rock, baby!"

Then, it was Razgriz's turn.

Announcer: "From San Diego, California, known for his stories; "A Lasting Legacy" and "So Far Away"; Blu Razgriz!"

Everybody then cheered for him as he was flying and moving like an airplane. Then, it was Francisco's turn.

Announcer: "From Arizona, known for his stories; "What If Things happened a Little Differently" and "Love, Lies and Betrayal"; Francisco the Golden Macaw!"

The fans then cheered for him as he was posing for the cameras and walked toward the theater. Then, it was Leo's turn.

Announcer: "From Venice, Italy, known for his "Love, War And Sacrifice Saga"; Leo the Hyacinth!"

Then, all cheered for him as he was throwing flowers to them with a romantic look on his face. Then, it was Spix's turn.

Announcer: "From London, England, known for his "Life Trilogy"; SpixPrime!"

The fans all cheered for him as he joined his friends and the entrance of the theater. They were getting ready to enter.

Kraft: "Okay, this is the moment. Are you ready, best Rio authors?"

All: "Yeah!"

Then, Kraft walked at the door and slowly opens it. Once the door was fully opened, our birds were amazed by what they saw; the theater was well decorated unlike some normal theaters with full of stuffs from Rio 2, a great snack bar and full of great movies cast such as; Shrek, Madagascar, Ice Age, Kung Fu Panda, etc. Then, our heroes begun to walk in the theater with amazed looks.

Spix: "Wow! This place isn't like the ordinaries theater!"

Francisco: "The food at the snack bar seems to be high-quality!"

Alex: "And did you saw all those peoples?! There's Shrek's cast! There's Madagascar's one! Ice Age's one! Kung Fu Panda's one! This is incredible!"

Kraft: "Yeah, but I don't see the Rio's cast."

Spix: "Don't worry; we will meet them after the movie. For now, let's get some food at the snack bar and go to the movie!"

Therewith, our friends flew off to the snack bar where they took some treats and drinks. Kraft took a red slush with some popcorn, Arlene took a licorice sachet with a soda, Alex took some French fries with a red slush, Spix took an M&M sachet with a soda, Francisco took a Coffee Crisp sachet with a blue slush, Razgriz took two hot dogs with a coffee and Leo took an hamburger with some French fries and a soda. Our friends then flew off to the movie's place and sited down on some chairs with their foods to watch the movie. After a couple of minutes, the trailers were finish and the movie begun.

We then skip to the part where Blu and Jewel dance together at the party.

Arlene: "Awww. Their so cute."

Razgriz: "Blu is mainly lucky to dance with a girl like Jewel."

Arlene: "I know, I know."

We then skip to the part where Blu got caught up into a firework and explode into the sky.

Leo: "OUCH! That must hurt!"

Kraft: "You said it."

He said with eating popcorn. Then, we skipped to the part where they learn about the spix macaws on TV.

Kraft: "Hey, Al, how would you feel to learn that your species is still alive?"

Alex: "I wouldn't care as long as I have my best friends with me."

Kraft then chuckled and gave a pat on the shoulder of Alex. Then, we skip to the part where they meet the blue macaws tribe and where Eduardo is taking the kids in his wings before telling Blu; "You call me Sir!"

Spix: "I truly want to punch him in the face!"

Then, we skip to the part where they meet Roberto.

Arlene: "Wow! He's so sexy!"

Alex then spitted in discus.

Alex: "I truly don't see what's so good with him!"

Arlene: "Well, he's beautiful, romantic and has to same voice then Bruno Mars."

Alex: "Well, Bruno Mars, I break his face like this!"

His says with snapping his feathers.

Alex: "One elbow hit in the face and he's death!"

Kraft: "Silence!"

Then, after a while, the movie was finally over and our heroes where standing close to a buffet where they were talking about the movie and eating.

Spix: "That was hell of a movie!"

Leo: "You said it! I'm gonna write already write our names for the third movie!"

Kraft: "Ho my god! Guys! Look!"

Then, everybody came to see Kraft and watched where he was pointing with his pointing feathers. They were then surprised by what they saw; the entire cast of Rio 2 were in the place and justly were coming toward them.

Spix: "Ho my god! Ho my god! It's them! It's them!"

Kraft: "Okay, everybody, don't panic, let's stay cool and they will like us."

Therewith, Kraft flew off to the buffet and took some apple juice in a bird-sized cup which he drunk immediately. Suddenly, he heard someone cough behind him. He then turned to see that it was the hero of the movie; Blu! He was surprised so much that he swallowed his juice in one shot.

Kraft: "What?! You're you? I mean; you're him?! I mean; you're Blu?!"

Blu: "Yeah. And you are Kraft58, right?"

Kraft was surprised that he even knew who he was.

Kraft: "Y-You know my name?"

Blu: "Yeah, I've read all of your stories. And let me tell you that their great."

Kraft: "Y-You really think it?"

Blu nodded.

Blu: "So? How did you find the movie?"

Kraft: "It was cool! I'm sure that you're gonna win an Oscar."

Then, Nico and Pedro flew off to Alex who was eating some nachos at the buffet.

Nico: "Hey, buddy!"

Alex then turned his head to see his two idols in front of him which makes him almost choke with a nacho.

Alex: "What?!"

Pedro: "Hello, owly. You're Alex the Owl, right?"

Alex then rapidly nodded to say "yes".

Pedro: "Cool. I am-"

He was cut off by Alex.

Alex: "Is this joke? Everybody knows who you are; Nico and Pedro, the masters of samba!"

Nico: "So you know our names? Cool!"

Pedro then putted his wing above Alex's shoulders.

Pedro: "By the way, we've read your stories on ."

Alex: "Really?"

Nico then took his cap in his wing and swing it.

Nico: "Yeah and let me tell you that they're awesome."

Alex was about to explode of joy.

Alex: "I can't believe it; my two idols love my stories!"

Then, while the Rio's cast were meeting the best Rio's authors, Arlene was waiting in her own until she was surprised by Roberto who flew from the sky right in front of her.

Roberto: "Hello, miss."

He said with a seductive look which makes Arlene blush a little.

Arlene: "Ho...Hu, hello there."

Roberto: "My name's Roberto."

Arlene: "Hu...I'm Arlene."

Roberto: "Nice to meet you, Arlene."

He said with taking Arlene's wing and kisses it which makes her blush even more. After a few moments, the two groups were meeting each others.

Rafael: "So you guys loved the movie?"

Kraft: "How could we not?"

Francisco: "It was really awesome!"

Spix: "Yeah even thought there were some bad peoples there."

He said with launching a glaze at Eduardo.

Kraft: "And, you did you saw our stories?"

Blu: "Of course. I've pretty liked your "Dark Robe Saga"."

Jewel: "And I liked your "So Far Away" story, Razgriz."

Rafael: "Me, I've well liked your "Life Trilogy", Spixy."

Nico: "Me, I've liked the story "New Angry Birds" of Alex."

Pedro: "And me, the "Rio: A Tales of Friendship" story."

Eva: "The "Love, War And Sacrifice Saga" was awesome!"

Roberto: "The story "Stayed at Minnesota" of this dear Arlene was breathtaking."

He said which makes Arlene blush once again.

Eduardo: "And I've liked the story "What If Things happened a Little Differently". Even thought I would've liked that Nigel kill Blu."

Spix then putted an angry look on his face.

Spix: "Shut your mouth, old bird!"

Eduardo: "How did you call me?"

He said as the two birds were going to fight before Jewel put herself between the two.

Jewel: "Guys, please! Not in front of the kids!"

With this last phrase, the birds noted the three little blue chicks that were hiding behind their father's leg. Alex then kneeled down to greed them.

Alex: "I'm Alex."

He said with waving them his wing which the kids give back to him.

Bia: "Are you the best Rio's author?"

Alex then went back to his leg and rubbed the back of his neck.

Alex: "No, to be honest, I'm the worst of the gang."

Then, our friends were chatting with each others about things like the movie, their stories our eve jokes. On their side, Arlene, Jewel and Eva were having girl talking.

Arlene: "So tell me, girls, what's the secret to be beautiful like Brazilian bird?"

Jewel: "You want to be beautiful like Eva, me, and the other girls around here?"

Arlene: "Kinda."

Then, Eva and Jewel looked at each other with accomplices looks before turning back to Arlene.

Eva: "Well, to be sexy and stylish, we usually do secret things somewhere into the forest where only girls have access."

Arlene: "Really?"

Eva: "Yeah. If you want to, we can bring there and make sure that all the guys of this city will fall for you."

Arlene: "Right now?"

Jewel and Eva then nodded before hinting her to follow them. Jewel and Eva then walked to Blu and Rafael.

Jewel: "Guys, Eva, Arlene and I will leave the theater for a few minutes, okay?"

Blu: "Of course, but be back quickly, okay?"

He said with giving her a kiss before letting her to fly out of the theater with Eva and Arlene. After a few minutes of flying, our three girls landed somewhere into the deep forest of Rio which scared a little Arlene since she wasn't used to walk into a forest at night.

Jewel: "We're arrived!"

She said with pushing some great leafs out of the way to show an arena; there was a hot spring where birds could relax, some coconut palms with coconuts and a ground covered of greenery which make it all soft.

Arlene: "Wow! This place is incredible!"

She said in amazement.

Jewel: "Come, we will transform you into a dredge machine."

Arlene followed them into someplace of the arena.

Eva: "Now, lay down on the floor."

Arlene was a little curious, but didn't ask questions and lay her back onto the soft floor which she enjoyed. After a few seconds, Jewel came next to Arlene with two pieces of cucumbers which puzzled Arlene.

Arlene: "hu...is it time to eat?"

Jewel: "Not exactly."

Arlene: "What are you gonna do with these cucumbers then?"

Jewel: "Just close your eyes and you'll see it."

Arlene didn't understand how she was supposed to see if she closed her eyes, but didn't question her and closed her eyes. Then, Jewel putted the cucumbers on Arlene's closed eyes.

Jewel: "This will help you to have cuter eyes, believe me."

Suddenly, Eva, who had leaving to get something, gets back with a coconut in her wings.

Eva: "Are we ready for the following treatment?"

Jewel: "Yes, she is. Can you please put your wings away from your midriff?"

Arlene obeyed as she putted her wings away from her midriff. Eva then smiled with her eyes half-closed.

Eva: "Here we go."

She said with knocking the coconut on rock which lightly opened it. She then slowly begun to turn it and make all the juice fall from the coconut on Arlene's red belly which makes her moan as she felt the warm and oily juice flowing on her tummy. Eva then cracked her wings together before beginning to rub the coconut's juice all over Arlene's belly which makes her moan even more as Eva was putting an enjoyable pressure on her belly.

Jewel: "Okay, I'm gonna take care of her face."

She said as she took some mug on her wings and begun to rub it on Arlene's face careful to not touching the cucumbers. Arlene was moaning even more as she enjoyed being kneaded by the two girls.

Eva: "So tell me, sweetie, is there a guy in particularly that you would like to seduce?"

Arlene: "Well, honestly, yes there is one."

Eva: "Who it is?"

Arlene: "Alex."

Jewel: "The owl?"

Arlene: "Yes, but I don't truly know how to get him."

Jewel: "Why? He's nice, funny and cute."

Arlene: "Yes, but he is very shy too."

Suddenly, Jewel stopped to rub her face and Eva stopped to rub her belly.

Eva: "Now, we have to wait a few minutes to let it dry before continuing. So we have time to talk about a strategy to seduce Alex."

(Sorry, but we're gonna have to skip this part cause it could say all that will happens later)

A few minutes later...

Eva: "Okay, the juice and the mud have dried, we can continue."

She said with leaving. After a few seconds, Eva returned with a bowl of wood filled with little sparkles.

Jewel: "Okay, we're gonna begin by her stomach."

She said as she took some sparkles in her wing and takes one of Arlene belly's feather and cover it with the sparkles which make it shine.

Jewel: "With this, your feathers will be more shining than ever, believe me."

She said as she continued her job

Back at the theater, our friends were still talking with each others. The best Rio's authors were talking about signing right now with the Rio's cast.

Kraft: "What?! Are you serious?!"

Rafael: "Don't be shy, my friends. It's just a question to find your rhythm and open your hearts."

Kraft: "Yeah, seen like this..."

Suddenly, the theater's door opened and three birds walked in. Our friends turned their heads to see that it was Jewel, Eva, and a very beautiful Arlene. All the guys had they looks on her; she was all clean, her feathers were covered by sparkles which makes them shines, she had so cute eyes that if she would flutter one's eyelashes, the guys would falls down and finally, she was wearing a blue flower on the side of her head. She then walked slowly toward Alex who was still amazed by her beauty, until she finally arrives in front of him.

Arlene: "Do I look okay?"

She asked shyly.

Alex: "Not at all."

He said while looking into her deeps brown eyes. Arlene was looking into his deeps yellow eyes and the two of them slowly walked toward each other until the two of them were finally putted into a hug. All the birds were charmed.

Birds: "Awwww."

After a few seconds, the macaw and the owl broke the hug and were blushing a little.

Alex: "So, Arlene."

Arlene: "Yes, Alex?"

Alex: "The Rio's cast wanna us to sing. Do you want to?"

Arlene: "What? Yeah, of course."

Therewith, our friends flew off to the dance floor where there was a scene for the groups. A few moments later, the best Rio's authors where on the scene with a few music instruments; Kraft and Francisco were at the signers post, Alex had a guitar, Arlene had a bell, Razgriz and Spix were on a battery and Leo was on a DJ tablet.

Announcer: "And now, the next group that's gonna sing for us; the best Rio's authors!"

Everybody then cheered for them as Kraft was whispering to his friends.

Kraft: "Okay, you know what to do."

They all nodded before beginning their song.

Name of the song: We Own It (Fast and Furious 6 theme) By: 2 Chainz & Wiz Khalifa

Leo made a song begins slowly. Then, Kraft begun to sang.

Kraft: "Money's the motivation,

Money's the conversation,

You on vacation, We gettin paid so

We on paycation, I did it for the fam

It's whatever we had to do, it's just who I am!"

Then, it was Francisco who took the turn to sing.

Francisco: "Yeah, it's the life I chose

Gunshots in the dark, one eye closed

And we got it crooked like a one-eyed stove

You can catch me kissin my girl with both eyes closed!"

Then, the birds began to dance at the music.

Francisco: "Perfecting my passion, thanks for asking

Couldn't slow down so we had to crash it

You used plastic, whip out cash,

I see some people I had that we gon' bash!"

Then, Spix took the turn to sing.

Spix: "I never feared death or dying  
I only fear never trying  
I am whatever I am,  
Only God can judge me now!"

Then, all the best Rio's authors began to sing together.

All: "One shot, everything rides on tonight

Even if I've got three strikes, Ima go for it,

This moment, we own it

And I'm not be played with

Because it can get dangerous

See these people I ride with

This moment, we own it!"

Then, it was Razgriz who took the turn.

Razgriz: "And the same ones that I ride with, be the same ones that I die with

Put it all out on the line with, if you looking for me you can find whip()

In the new car or in the crown whip()

My new broad, that's a fine chick

And the wonder squad, I'm down with

(and no way around it)!"

Then, it was Arlene who took the place.

Arlene: "What you say, tell me what you say

Working hard, reppin for my dogs, do this every day,

Takin off, looking out for all, making sure we ball,

Like the mob all you do is call

Catch you if you fall, Young Khalifa!"

Then, it was Alex who took the place.

Alex: "I never feared death or dying  
I only fear never trying  
I am whatever I am,  
Only God can judge me now!"

Then, all the best Rio's authors began to sing and dance together again.

All: "One shot, everything rides on tonight

Even if I've got three strikes, Ima go for it,

This moment, we own it

And I'm not be played with

Because it can get dangerous

See these people I ride with

This moment, we own it!"

Then, Leo took the place.

Leo: "This the biggest day of my life

We got big guns, been graduated from knives

Day in the life, and I'm ready to ride

Got the spirit, I'm feelin' like a killer inside

Or - financial outbreak, I'm free but I ain't out yet

Ridin' with the plug so I'm close to the outlet

At the red light, rims, sittin' on the set

I look better on your girl than her outfit!"

Then, it was Kraft who took the place.

Kraft:" tuck to the plan, always said that we would stand up

Never ran, we the fam, and loyalty never change up

Been down since day one, look at where we came from

Jumpin' out on anybody who try to say somethin'

One thing about it, got a problem? I've got the same one

Money rolls we fold, plenty clubs we close, follow the same code

Never turn our backs, our cars don't even lose control!"

Then, the best Rio's authors began to sing again, but with all the birds from the Rio's cast this time.

All: "One shot, everything rides on tonight

Even if I've got three strikes, Ima go for it,

This moment, we own it

And I'm not be played with

Because it can get dangerous

See these people I ride with

This moment, we own it!"

Then, they all said it together again multiple times.

All: "This moment, we own it! This moment, we own it! This moment, we own it!"

Then, all the best Rio's authors took a final post together; Kraft was doing the military greed, Arlene put her wings in the air to show her beautiful look, Alex was pointing at the fans with his wings crossed like guns, Razgriz was doing the peace sign with his right wing, Spix crossed his wings together to make a X like a rapper, Leo putted his left wing above his eyes and looked away like an explorer and Francisco crossed his right wing like a thumb. Then all the birds in the theater cheered them one finale time which makes our heroes happier than ever.

Kraft: "Yeah, this is truly the greatest day of our life!"

End =)

(Author's note; Hey, guys, I hope that you've loved this story, I've take weeks to do it. One more time, I don't own all the characters. And like mentioned previously in the story, I will indeed do a sequel to Rio: A Tales of Friendship, but I will focus on Adventures in Zambezia The Dark Alliance =)


End file.
